Memórias
by NaruNekoGirl
Summary: Uma pequena história sobre o meu par yaoi predileto : Naruto e Gaara. A História se passa depois que Naruto foi nomeado Hokage da Vila Oculta de Konoha.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, ele e todos os seus outros personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto!

**PS:** Essa Fic. Contém Yaoi... Ou seja amor entre dois homens... Se não gosta não leia ¬¬

**Nota:**

_Itálico –_fala dos personagens.

**Memórias**

Naquela tarde lá estava ele outra vez, sentado, triste, na esperança de que seu amor voltasse. Mais não voltava, o belo garoto já se mostrava impaciente. Estaria ele quebrando a promessa? Teria ele o esquecido? Esses pensamentos não saiam da cabeça do nobre Hokage.

Ele levantou-se e ficou de pé, olhando pela janela de sua sala, esperando, não, rezando para que visse aquela bela figura de cabelos ruivos indo em direção a ele... Mais nada vinha. Parecia que Konoha estava pregando-lhe uma peça. As ruas estavam vazias, e ninguém ira visita-lo há dias.

É agonizante, pensou o alto garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como o céu. Perdendo as esperanças voltou a sentar-se e fechou os olhos, começando a vagar em suas lembranças, e justa aquela lhe veio em mente...

**Início do Flashback**

_- Bem, então esse é um "adeus" né? – D_isse Naruto com a cabeça baixa e triste.

_- Acha que vou te largar assim tão facilmente, só porque se tornou Hokage? _– Falou o belo garoto de cabelos ruivos e bagunçados.

_- Não é isso, a partir de agora não estarei livre para vir te visitar, e como você também é o Kazekage, não vai ter mais tempo pra mim._ – Lamentou-se Naruto, com a voz um pouco tímida.

Ao ouvir tal lamento Gaara não resistiu e abraçou o loiro, beijando-o. Depois de separar os lábios dele dos de Naruto, ficaram alguns segundos no silêncio e então o ruivo retorquiu sorrindo:

_- Sempre terei tempo para você Naruto... Eu prometo que assim que eu completar meu 3º ano como Kazekage irei visitá-lo em Konoha_.

**Fim do Flashback**

_- Mentiroso..._ – Disse o loiro para si mesmo.

De repente ouve uma batida na porta, animado levantou-se e a abriu, mas sua animação sumiu quando abriu a porta e se deparou com uma bela jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de rosa.

_- Oi Sakura, entre... _– Falou o loiro num suspiro desanimado, fazendo menção para que a garota entrasse.

_- Credo! Que desânimo é esse Naruto?!_ – Perguntou a amiga um pouco preocupada, entrando e fechando a porta.

_- Ele mentiu, ele disse que viria... Mais ele não veio._ – Indagou Naruto com a voz triste.

_- Deixa disso, você sabe que se ele não veio é porque teve uma boa razão._ – Retrucou Sakura, tentando anima-lo.

_- Ele se esqueceu de mim! Aquele mentiroso! _– Falou com raiva e voz alta, mais não conseguiu esconder as lágrimas de seu rosto.

Sakura suspirou e aproximou-se do amigo dando-lhe um abraço.

_- Ele vem Naruto... Eu sei que ele vem..._

**No Dia Seguinte**

Aquela manhã estava esplendida, Naruto se encontrava esperançoso em sua sala. Então Sakura abriu a porta sorrindo e disse ao amigo:

_- Disseram que nos portões de Konoha há alguém de Suna pedindo para entrar._

Naruto não esperou nem meio segundo, vestiu seu sobretudo preto e laranja e saiu correndo em direção ao portão. Estava tão feliz! Passavam vários pensamentos em sua mente, corria o mais rápido que podia. E quando se abriu o portão o rapaz nem pensou duas vezes, pulou e abraçou a pessoa que entrava em Konoha. Mais para sua surpresa não era Gaara, e sim Temari. O loiro soltou-a rápido e assustado ao encontrar a menina no lugar onde deveria ser Gaara.

Temari o cumprimentou e atravessou o portão que agora se fechava.

_- Mais o que...? _– Naruto nada entendia apenas observava Temari que nada dizia enquanto caminhavam em direção à sala do Hokage. Ao ver os dois, também confusa, Sakura os acompanhou até a sala, para saber o motivo da visita.

Depois de alguns minutos no silêncio Temari suspirou, tomou forças e disse:

_- Naruto... O Gaara... Ele... Ele faleceu há dois dias..._

Ao ouvir tais palavras o rosto do garoto ficou pálido, e então ele disse:

_- É mentira não é?! Diga-me que é mentira! Não pode estar falando sério! Não pode ser verdade!_ – Havia desespero em sua voz, como se implorasse para que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. Temari triste de cabeça baixa voltou a falar:

_- Não... Não é mentira, ele faleceu há dois dias e antes de morrer pediu para que eu dissesse a você que ele sente muito, e que ..._ – Nesse momento escutou-se o soluço de Temari, e via-se no chão caindo suas lágrimas, a menina tomou forças ainda chorando e voltou a falar:

_- E que te amava... _– A jovem levou suas mão ao rosto e desabou-se a chorar.

Sakura não demonstrava reação, apenas se viam lágrimas escorrendo em sua face.

Naruto chorava mais que todos ali, era Gaara, seu maio amor, seu tesouro, a sua pessoa mais importante, a única que a compreendia, que acabara de falecer. Ele o perdeu, e o pior de tudo, o chamou de mentiroso e afirmou que o ruivo o tinha esquecido, mais ele não esqueceu, nem na hora da própria morte. O loiro se condenava, sentia seu coração despedaçando. Estava acabado, seu amor agora não passava de memórias, doces e lindas... Memórias.

**Fim**

**Nota da autora: **Juro que não queria dar esse final triste à história... Mais eu achei que esse toque triste daria sensibilidade a ela. É a minha 1ª fic. E claro... Não é perfeita... Espero que gostem...

_**NaruNekoGirl**_


End file.
